She's so High Above Me clean
by MarauderMerry
Summary: (This is the clean-cut version of the same story.) A Saiya-jin and a human... can love ver work between the two? But wait... the Saiya-jin is female! And the human male! And wait... the human's Yamucha?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?! *snicker* R


She's So High Above Me  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by; AngelOfDeathShini  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own, think it is real, or make any money off of Dragonball Z. This is the clean-cut version about how Yamucha and my very own Mihiko discover love for each other that surpasses race, class, and even power levels. For those of you who think Yamucha is just a pussy Earthling who cheated on Bulma. read it anyway. (Than I'll hunt you down you sick bastards. lol) Because in the original episodes, yes, Yamucha is not much to speak of. actually, he's a pussy for comedic relief for the most part. But in my story with Vichaya, (refer to 'Vichaya; Princess of the Saiya- jins'), in order for her to fit in, Yamucha's character is a little more brave, and the strongest Earthling. I HAD to change him this way, so stop whining, I can hear you from here. (Besides, haven't you ever heard that it only takes one person to change another's life?)  
  
Rated; R (a little sexuality, nothing graphic, mild cussing)  
  
  
  
  
  
Mihiko was sitting on the warm grass on Bulma's front lawn. She had her usual training outfit on, which included a black tank top and loose- fitting, navy blue pants. Her hair was short now, with just two strands hanging down in front of her ears, down to her ribs. Mihiko ran her hands through it, ending only at the upper part of her neck. She had just come back from a hair-cut that morning. long tresses were just too hard to keep, especially when your training 24-7. Her spiky, chunky, Saiya-jin hair was hard to explain to the hairdressers. Mihiko rolled around in the grass, completely off in thought, thinking there was nothing to do.  
  
She was actually supposed to be training with Vegeta, to prepare for the androids, but sometimes training is a lot more than just pumping up. It's also about tactic, and strategy. it's about achieving your ultimate goal, and her goal was to become a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
Mihiko could hear yelling inside the house. Yamucha and Bulma were fighting. again. She rolled her eyes to herself and sighed. 'When are they ever gonna learn?', thought Mihiko. She heard the front door slam and turned around. Out stomped a very angry Yamucha. Mihiko jumped to her feet and put her hands behind her back.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" asked Mihiko sarcastically.  
  
Yamucha gave Mihiko his, 'I'm not amused' look.  
  
"Oh, come ON. It's not like you guys have never fought before!" said Mihiko.  
  
"Last time, too." said Yamucha gravely.  
  
".What? But you've always gotten back together!" said Mihiko, not really believing him.  
  
"It's over. I'm fed up." scowled Yamucha.  
  
Mihiko was shocked. Yamucha and Bulma had been together since she was 5. Now, it was suddenly.over?  
  
  
  
'Foolish human relationships. sheesh, I sound like Vegeta.', thought Mihiko, mentally rolling her eyes. But Yamucha looked sad, and she did feel sorry for him.  
  
  
  
"Ah, damn. I'm. so sorry." Mihiko said sympathetically.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
".No?"  
  
".."  
  
"Come into my office."  
  
Yamucha and Mihiko sat back down on the grass. Mihiko figured, he needed someone to just listen to him. for a change.  
  
".We've been going out for about 20 years now, right?" started Yamucha.  
  
"Yeah, about that long..." nodded Mihiko.  
  
"And it never even crossed my mind to ask her to marry me. I was just happy the way it was, ya' know? Then I actually considered it, and."  
  
".You didn't like the concept."  
  
"Exactly! I mean, picture spending the rest of your life with Bulma!"  
  
".."  
  
"Never mind. but, she controls me enough as it is, it's almost as if we were already married! I didn't see any need to make it official."  
  
"I know. Bulma can be a handful. You were, ahh. 'faithful' to her for 20 years?"  
  
"Of course I was! It's not like Bulma wasn't supporting, or, uhhh, a bad, ummm." Yamucha blushed.  
  
".Lover?" Mihiko said, amused.  
  
"Uhh, yeah. Well, anyway, there was no point in having an affair. I mean, our love or trust was never the problem. I think it was just the fact that. we weren't meant for each other. And. if you spend too much time with someone, they start to get annoying. Like you and Vegeta."  
  
"Hehe, yeah. I see.Well, aren't you glad you got that off your chest?" smiled Mihiko.  
  
Yamucha looked at Mihiko and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I am! Thanks, Mihiko."  
  
Yamucha and Mihiko stood up, and he hugged her. She returned the hug, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he said good-bye as he walked down to his car. Mihiko waved, and strode up to the Capsule house. She walked inside, but only to face the wrath of an angry Bulma.  
  
"Exactly WHAT was that?!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"What was WHAT?" said Mihiko, surprised by Bulma's anger.  
  
"You talked to Yamucha, and than you hugged and KISSED him!? What was the meaning of that?!" shouted Bulma.  
  
"WHOA THERE, sweetie! All we did was talk! He's my friend." said Mihiko calmly.  
  
"You shouldn't be his friend, after what he did to me!" pouted Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, I think you're being unreasonable! Just because you guys broke up doesn't mean I have to take sides! You are both my friends, and I care about both of you!" said Mihiko, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"No you don't, you just want to make me miserable!" yelled Bulma.  
  
Mihiko stepped closer to Bulma. Bulma leaned back.  
  
"You are sorely trying my patience. I think you need to calm down. have a cup of tea. The end of every relationship is always painful, so just take some time alone to heal." Mihiko said in a more irritated voice.  
  
Bulma sat down on the couch and cried. Mihiko patted her head and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Stupid human emotions. I was never this hysterical. over a man, too. tch." muttered Mihiko as she made a cup of tea for Bulma.  
  
She carried the mug out to the living room and put it on the coffee table in front of Bulma. Mihiko slowly left the room, and peeked through the door she just came through. Bulma was still sobbing into the pillow. Mihiko sighed and turned around, only to be nose to nose with Vegeta. She almost cried out in surprise, but Vegeta put a strong hand over her mouth.  
  
"Vegeta! You scared the Hell outta' me!" whispered Mihiko after Vegeta had removed his hand.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Vegeta asked in an almost worried voice.  
  
From that second, Mihiko knew it was happening, and tried not to grin. Vegeta was starting to fall in love with Bulma. Mihiko knew his future. Marai Trunks had told her and Goku all about it. She mentally pushed the thought away for the moment, and frowned at her brother, trying to keep things natural.  
  
"She and Yamucha just broke up." hissed Mihiko.  
  
"Heh. about time. its not like he was a real man anyway." sneered Vegeta.  
  
Mihiko poked Vegeta on the chest hard with her nail, making him look her in the eye.  
  
"Define 'man', Saiya-jin! I think you could learn a thing or a hundred about being a man!" growled Mihiko as she shoved past Vegeta.  
  
'What a jerk! He doesn't even know Yamucha! How could he just judge him like that?', thought Mihiko.  
  
She walked to her room and looked in the mirror. Her hairstyle looked good, it was defiantly more feminine, anyways. Everyone always teased her about being too boyish. She ran her fingers through it and tussled it around. it was always hard for her to get used to changes. Mihiko sighed and plopped down on her bed. She laid her head down on her pillow and hoped Bulma wasn't smothering herself in her cushion.  
  
'What a sensitive girl! Me, flirt with Yamucha.Yeah, right!', thought Mihiko in amusement.  
  
Her mind didn't usually dwell on subjects for very long, but she thought more about Yamucha. He looked a lot better with his new hair-cut. that long hair was just too wild-looking. Yamucha was one of the main people who had teased her about her tom-boy'ness, yet he had failed to notice her hair now. He was probably too concerned with the breakup to mention it.  
  
Mihiko hopped out of bed and ran outside again, telling herself not to care so much about her stupid hair. She had a lot more training to do, although she found it hard to discipline herself to it, with so many other things going on.  
  
  
  
The next day, Yamucha didn't come back. And the day after that, and the day after that, and so one. In fact, it was a whole month before anyone ever saw Yamucha again. It happened early in the morning, dawn to be precise. Mihiko had just headed out for more training, when she spotted Yamucha by the drive-way.  
  
"Yamucha! YOHO!" yelled Mihiko.  
  
She ran up to Yamucha and they greeted each other. They both sat down on the white bench at the side of the building and started talking. Mihiko immediately noticed something different about him. he had stubble on his face and his eyes were sullen and deep.  
  
"Where WERE you?! It's been what, 2 months? I hear from Piccolo more than I do from you!" said Mihiko, annoyed.  
  
"I went back to the desert for some training." said Yamucha in a different voice.  
  
"Really!? The desert? Cool. you didn't steal from anybody, did you?" asked Mihiko sarcastically.  
  
"Hehe. don't worry." grinned Yamucha.  
  
".You're voice has changed."  
  
"The desert'll do that to ya'. Is Bulma here?" asked Yamucha.  
  
"Yeah, she's inside. Hey! Guess who's got a crush on her?!" said Mihiko excitedly.  
  
"Vegeta." said Yamucha.  
  
Mihiko hit Yamucha on the head.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU KNOW!! Who told you?!" said Mihiko angrily.  
  
"I kinda' figured it out for myself, a month ago. You can't really miss the way he looks at her." laughed Yamucha, rubbing his head.  
  
"So. you're not. mad?" said Mihiko suspiciously.  
  
"Nah. Kinda' know how he feels. .I'm gonna' go talk to Bulma. Does she still hate me?"  
  
"She's worried sick about you, like I was." said Mihiko in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Okay, okay! I said I was sorry, babe! I'll be right back to talk to you, I've got to speak to Bulma first. Maybe I can get in a word with Vegeta, too." said Yamucha, walking away.  
  
Mihiko was a little surprised. Yamucha had always considered her 'the kid', since he was older than her. But he had just called her 'babe', like he did with Chi Chi and Bulma when he was goofing around. In a weird kind of way, Mihiko felt kind of proud, like she had just upgraded in rank.  
  
Mihiko caught herself thinking about things that didn't matter again. Shaking her head, she skipped off to the Gravity Room to get in some more training before breakfast.  
  
  
  
"So. you're not mad?" said Yamucha uneasily.  
  
"Of course not! I've given it a lot of thought, and I decided it was for the best. Your still my dear friend, Yamucha!" smiled Bulma.  
  
Bulma put her arms out to hug Yamucha, but he backed away.  
  
"Uhh, I'd rather not, if you don't mind." grinned Yamucha sheepishly, glancing around.  
  
Bulma looked slightly hurt, but Yamucha smiled.  
  
"I know what hunts you." winked Yamucha.  
  
Bulma looked at him weird. Yamucha suddenly realized that she didn't know, and quickly recovered.  
  
"Uhhh. Mihiko's gonna' pounce on you as soon as I hug you, so I gotta' go know before I get killed." Yamucha said quickly and sheepishly.  
  
Bulma giggled, totally falling for it, and they said good-bye.  
  
Yamucha headed out the door, glad he got away with that. He was about to get into his car when he heard an enormous explosion. He whirled around just in time to see the entire Gravity Machine go up in flames.  
  
Yamucha ran over to it after the smoke had cleared. A huge pile of rubble buried the two Saiya-jin twins from sight. He began to dig and search through the debris as fast as he could. He soon heard the door slam and a cry from Bulma.  
  
"Oh my Kami! What happened?!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"The machine just exploded! Vegeta and Mihiko are buried!" said Yamucha.  
  
She ran to his side as he plowed through the wreckage. He soon found a chunk of jet black hair, and when he pulled on it, out came a tattered Vegeta. Yamucha picked him up and laid him down lightly on the grass. Bulma leaned over Vegeta and fretted while Yamucha continued to search for Mihiko at lightning speed. Her bloody face came into view and he gently pulled her out. He placed her next to Vegeta and looked over both of their bodies. He gently but swiftly pulled a sharp piece of glass out of Mihiko's hip, and rubbed the spot softly.  
  
"She looks pretty bad. ugh, look at Vegeta's wrist, it's all twisted and-"  
  
"YAMUCHA!! Just get them inside!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Both Saiya-jins were unconscious, so Yamucha had to carry them both in to the house, one over each shoulder. Bulma was too worried to leave them, so she tended to their wounds when Yamucha had to go home.  
  
  
  
The next day, Yamucha came back to see how Vegeta and Mihiko were doing. Bulma had to go to work, so Yamucha watched over them for a while. He was sitting in between their beds with his feet up on the table, watching TV. He kept occasionally glancing at them, to check if either had woken up. He whirled his chair around and looked at Mihiko. She rolled over in her sleep and clutched her tail.  
  
'It's weird how helpless she looks. She almost looks. like a damsel in distress.' thought Yamucha.  
  
A smile escaped Yamucha's lips. He remembered a much younger Mihiko, always serious, always curious, always fighting. She wasn't feminine at all, more like a little boy. He always thought that the first thing on her mind was fighting. She had never had a boyfriend since she had broken up with Goku, and he had never even seen her look at another guy.  
  
Mihiko shifted in her bed, let out a soft moan, and curled up in the fetal position. She was stunning, truly. with her fair skin, built body, full breasts, and striking face. Yamucha noticed this, and found himself staring. He caught himself, shaking his head. His cheeks flushed and he rubbed them with the back of his hand.  
  
'What am I doing.!? Yeah, Mihiko's attractive and all. really attractive. but she's. Mihiko! I've known her since she was five! She's just. grown up.' thought Yamucha, slightly sweating.  
  
Yamucha stared at Mihiko until he decided that she was beautiful, but even Piccolo probably thought that. It was all just a physical attraction, and Yamucha decided that he would get over it sooner or later. Most likely later.  
  
  
  
Mihiko slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry vision of a strange person with unfamiliar tools in his hands, hovering over her. Mihiko sat up like a shot and grabbed the man's hand.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"  
  
The guy jumped back in fright, but Mihiko saw Bulma rush forward.  
  
"It's okay Mihiko, this man is a doctor. You've been unconscious for the whole day." said Bulma reassuringly.  
  
Mihiko glared suspiciously at the doctor, and than laid back down. She suddenly noticed she was in only her pants and bra, and sat up again in a flash.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?! Where's my top?!" screamed Mihiko, covering herself with red cheeks.  
  
"Mihiko, please relax! I don't want to see you get hurt, he's just going to check on you!" shouted Bulma.  
  
Mihiko laid back down uneasily, and the doctor resumed his health check. Mihiko mumbled things such as, "watch your hands there", or "that part's fine", but other than that, she was reluctantly still. When the doctor was done, he and Bulma walked outside to talk, and Mihiko had time to hunt for her shirt.  
  
"Damnit, where'd she put it?! Just like Bulma to obliviously hide everything under heaps of her own crap!" muttered Mihiko, rummaging through drawers and shelves.  
  
Just at that moment, Mihiko noticed that her pants were torn in a lot of different places. She glanced over to Vegeta, who was still comatose. She decided that if she just changed her pants right here, no one would know. If Vegeta woke up, who cares, it was always fun to give him a good scare. Mihiko grinned at that thought as she took off her pants and tossed them in the garbage. She looked through more drawers for clothes until she heard the faint sound of footsteps. Panicking, she searched through the drawers at lightning speed, not realizing that those soft footsteps were a lot closer than she had predicted.  
  
"Hey, Mihiko, are you in there? Bulma said you were awake, so-" said the voice of Yamucha as he entered the room.  
  
'FUCK!! IT'S YAMUCHA!!!', thought Mihiko frantically.  
  
Too late. Mihiko froze in her underwear as Yamucha walked through the door. His face instantly went from a smile to dinner-plate-sized eyes, a crimson face, and a bloody nose. Mihiko's face went blood red and steam came out of her ears. Yamucha's whole body went rigid and he felt a feeling beneath his stomach electrify his spin as his eyes went up and down without instructions from the brain. Mihiko felt her hands go up instinctively, to shield her breasts, although she found she couldn't cover much.  
  
They were both unable to move until an odd moaning noise behind Mihiko made her whirl around. When Mihiko turned, more blood came out of Yamucha's nose. She turned just in time to see Vegeta split in a conniption.  
  
"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" screamed Vegeta in fury and confusion.  
  
"Umm, this isn't what it looks like." said Yamucha through blood.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" bellowed Vegeta, lunging forward.  
  
Yamucha dove out the door the same second that Mihiko grabbed Vegeta by the collar as he flew by. She held his neck under her foot until she put on a pair of Bulma's clothes while he thrashed about. Then she detained him by his arms, with much struggle.  
  
"Let. me. GO!!" yelled Vegeta in Mihiko's sensitive ears.  
  
"Listen! I was changing into clean clothes when he accidentally walked in. Okay? He didn't help me get like that or anything!" shouted Mihiko.  
  
Vegeta gradually calmed down when he heard what Mihiko said and sat down on the bed with her. (Fully clothed.)  
  
"Look, I appreciate the 'big brother' thing and all, even though we're twins. but you are gonna die if you don't give your nerves a break! Do you think you're in any condition to train now? Think about it! We could've been training right now if you hadn't blown a fuse!" scolded Mihiko.  
  
Vegeta was silent.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you scarred for life cause' you saw me in my panties?" asked Mihiko sarcastically.  
  
"No, idiot. I saw you naked in the rejuvenation tank on Namek, remember?" sneered Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, yeah." said Mihiko, suddenly remembering.  
  
"But. I have. something to tell you." said Vegeta, somewhat quiet.  
  
Mihiko leaned closer to Vegeta.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I. I."  
  
".Yes?"  
  
"I'm, uh. I."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!"  
  
"I'm in love with Bulma!!"  
  
Vegeta was so embarrassed, he was twitching. Mihiko was trying hard not to snicker. It had to come out sooner or later. But why was he telling her this now? The only times he ever shared his feelings to her was either when he was in trouble or he needed.  
  
".Advice. You want advice on how to let Bulma know." said Mihiko, trying not to sound smug.  
  
Vegeta put his face in his hand. Mihiko could tell he hated spilling his guts to anyone, even his sister. She didn't want him to feel that way, so she tried not to make him feel uncomfortable. She searched her mind for his answer, but she drew a blank. What did she know about Bulma's romantic quirks?  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta. but I'm not the person to ask. Try asking a guy, like.I don't know. hey, Yamucha! Yeah, he's even gone out with her before, so of course he'd know! Perfect!"  
  
"I'm not talking to that pathetic human about this!" protested Vegeta angrily, his face slightly pink.  
  
"He won't care! It's not like he's gonna tell anybody! And don't call him pathetic! YOUR pathetic because you can't even talk to someone without killing your own damned pride!" said Mihiko.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and growled as he stood up. He was about to leave when Mihiko spoke again.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta.." said Mihiko, as if she was trying to remember something.  
  
He turned his head, standing in the middle of the large, sunny room.  
  
"How does it feel? .To love?" asked Mihiko in all seriousness.  
  
Vegeta leisurely turned so his back was facing Mihiko.  
  
"On Vegeta-sei, royalty never fell in love. One of the top Elite warriors was selected to be our mate, to keep our blood-line strong. They were then assigned back to their duty, and they never saw each other again."  
  
Mihiko looked interested. She always was, when Vegeta told her something about his planet. Their planet.  
  
"This feels. different. I'll get back to you when I have the answer." frowned Vegeta.  
  
"Okay... you take your time." said Mihiko, smiling.  
  
"But I think you've already felt it once before. haven't you?" asked Vegeta, smirking.  
  
Mihiko blushed. She knew he didn't know about Goku and her. didn't she?  
  
"Surrounded by all of your feeble human friends." muttered Vegeta.  
  
Mihiko chucked a glass tube at Vegeta's chest, which shattered on contact. He brushed the glass off of his chest, smirked, and left Mihiko alone with her thoughts. She had always secretly wished she could have seen Vegeta- sai, her people, or her planet. but she had left Vegeta-sai from Freezer's ship right after he had destroyed it. She came to Earth and lost her memory. Than she met Goku, and her adventures started from there.  
  
Mihiko hopped of the sick-bed and left the room.  
  
  
  
Yamucha gripped the steering wheel of his car a little too hard, and made some turns a bit too sharp. He was sweating, his skin was still slightly red, and his breathing was heavy. He was already late for work, and what he had just witnessed hadn't put him in the mood.  
  
Mihiko was not one to forget a wrong or forgive easily. She was known for holding a grudge until death, and wasn't great on mercy. Yamucha knew that she would get him for this, and he mulled over if he should actually go back there again. Maybe he should go back to the dessert.?  
  
Yamucha made a halting stop in front of a red light. He wiped his brow and looked straight ahead. What was really killing him. was how damn fine she looked. Yamucha was never one for the muscular type, but she was so slender, she gave the fraise 'macho chick' a good name. And what she was wearing. he felt the same sensation he felt when he saw her race through his legs and he found himself clutching bellow his stomach. (*Not there you perverts, a little in between!*)  
  
Yamucha mentally slapped himself. This attraction to Mihiko was getting too out of hand. There were androids coming, and he had to prepare. He promised himself to concentrate more on his training and less on. hot Saiya-jin Princesses.  
  
'Besides', he thought to himself, 'She's a lot younger than me.'  
  
  
  
"Bulma. that's not the point." moaned Mihiko in frustration.  
  
"What's not the point? I don't see what the big deal is! So Yamucha saw you in your underwear. big deal! Goku's seen you naked!" said Bulma.  
  
"Bulma! That was ages ago! We were children! And it's GOKU, for Kame's sake! I wouldn't care if Goku saw me naked right now! He'd forget about it the next day!" shouted Mihiko.  
  
Bulma shook her head and sat down in her chair.  
  
"I wouldn't have given it a second thought with Yamucha either! If I hadn't." Mihiko started blushing.  
  
"Hadn't what?" asked Bulma, sounding interested.  
  
". I was wearing a red, silk Victoria's Secret push-up bra. And a matching, umm. you know." Mihiko said quickly.  
  
"Oh my Kami. You were wearing a THONG!?" yelled Bulma in shock.  
  
"SSHHHHHHH!! Be quite!" hissed Mihiko, slightly pink.  
  
"I didn't even know you owned one!" said Bulma, who was starting to giggle.  
  
Mihiko looked somewhat hurt.  
  
"Well isn't that typical. 'of course, Mihiko's never feminine! Mihiko's just a macho tom-boy, isn't she?!' Well excuse me Miss Briefs, but I have training to do! At least Vegeta doesn't insult my sexuality!" said Mihiko as she stormed out.  
  
"Mihiko, wait!" called Bulma.  
  
But Mihiko was already outside, thoroughly pissed off enough for the day.  
  
  
  
The Saiya-jin Princess was in the Gravity Room the next day, sitting on the ground while Vegeta threw punches and kicks into the air, flipping around like he was weightless. It was on 400 times normal gravity.  
  
"Shit." muttered Mihiko, punching the ground, making a miniature crater.  
  
Of course, Mihiko's thoughts were on Yamucha. she had seen his eyes look her up and down, like she was some Playgirl or something. The way he had looked at her, it made Mihiko feel both angry and. confused.  
  
No one had ever thought of her as. well, a woman. Her friends always thought her as one of the guys, and one of the strongest ones at that. Nobody had ever thought of her as a sexual object. except maybe Goku. He and Mihiko had been so in love. but it was not that way now. The pain of Mihiko's loss was virtually gone from her heart, and Goku has seemed to move on.  
  
'I don't even care about any of this! I have friends! And my family. even if it is just Vegeta. That's all the love I need. I must start focusing more on my training, or I'll never become a Super Saiya-jin.'  
  
"Vegeta, I'm gonna' take five!" yelled Mihiko as she left the Gravity Room.  
  
Vegeta's hawk-like gaze followed her through the window until she was inside the house. He slowly narrowed his eyes and returned to his training. he had an idea of what she had been thinking about. Being twins, and Saiya- jin twins at that. they were almost completely telepathically connected.  
  
  
  
A couple days later, Mihiko was in the middle of intense training. She was at 500 times normal gravity. She could feel the tremendous power rippling out to every corner of her body. She powered up as far as she could go, filling the room with her scream. With one last great pulse of power, she fell to her knees. After a moment of breathing, she struck the ground with her fists and let out a cry of anguish. She had not yet reached the level of Super Saiya-jin, and she had no idea how to get there.  
  
Mihiko stomped out of the Gravity Room in a foul mood and picked up her towel on the grass. She wiped her face and her neck. It was a dreary day, with gray clouds and a windy breeze blowing now and then. While she was taking a swig of water, she heard yells and explosions coming from the other side of the house. Mihiko dropped her water and towel on the dew-wet grass and flew over to investigate. She reached the other side of the tremendous house in a flash and peeked around the corner.  
  
Yamucha was fighting, but it didn't seem he was fighting with anyone. He was just punching, ducking, weaving, kicking, and blasting at an invisible opponent. Mihiko noticed also that he was blind-folded by a metallic- looking sash. Suddenly, he landed on the ground and punched into the earth. To Mihiko's surprise, a splash of blood appeared out of no where and stained the grass. Yamucha stood up and took off his blind-fold. His black pants were ripped, and blood stained his white wrist-bands. Scratches and burns marked his chest, which was bare. He wiped his brow and started stretching.  
  
Mihiko's eyes widened and she found herself gawking at Yamucha. He did look a lot better. or maybe Mihiko just hadn't looked at him right for a long time. Most people thought of the scars on his face as a horrible disfigurement, but Mihiko thought they were cool, like a sign of battle. He had many more scars on his chest, like Vegeta. Mihiko closed her eyes and opened them again, just as her lips curled into a smile. The Saiya-jin Princess felt the wind under her nose and sneezed. Yamucha, needless to say, heard her and glanced in her direction.  
  
"Mihiko! Hey! C'mere!" he greeted cheerfully for one so wounded.  
  
Mihiko mentally slapped herself and ambled over to his side.  
  
"Hey you! What's goin' on?" she asked him, and to her immense shock as well as Yamucha's, she said it in a seductive voice.  
  
'What the Hell am I doing?!', thought Mihiko.  
  
Mihiko cleared her voice to cover for it.  
  
"Not much, just training." said Yamucha.  
  
"What's with the blind-folds and invisible opponents?" asked Mihiko curiously.  
  
Yamucha grinned, and Mihiko felt a weird breeze of some sort go off in her stomach. She found herself obliviously licking her lips.  
  
"It's an invention of Dr. Briefs's. It's like a video game simulator, only for training. It creates unseen enemies, and it lets you adjust their power level. It's made to look like a band. Pretty cool, huh?" Yamucha said, trying to act natural.  
  
"Yeah, totally." smiled Mihiko.  
  
"Uhh. listen, Mihiko. about last week."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. look. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's okay, Yamucha. I've already forgotten about it!" lied Mihiko, taking a step closer to him.  
  
"Really? You're, you're not mad or anything?" asked Yamucha, who was starting to sweat even more.  
  
"Nah, I've been dead before, so that wasn't as bad. Pretty close, though. oh, and I sorted everything out with Vegeta. He knows it was an accident." Mihiko said, feeling very awkward.  
  
"Oh, uhh, that's good."  
  
Mihiko and Yamucha stared at each other for a fleeting moment. A light rain started to fall. Heat passed between them, and they both let out a soft moan that neither could catch. Mihiko looked away quickly and spoke.  
  
"I, uhh, gotta' get back to my training now." blushed Mihiko.  
  
Yamucha vaguely snapped his head, as if waking up. He nodded quickly.  
  
"Right, I, umm, gotta finish mine, too." stammered Yamucha, taking a step back.  
  
"See ya' then!" waved Mihiko, running off.  
  
"Bye...!" said Yamucha  
  
But Mihiko did not return to her training. She jogged in to the Capsule house and ambled in to her room. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Yamucha was so nice to her. He was like a big brother. An extremely handsome big brother, that is. She started to rub the area under her navel, but quickly stopped herself.  
  
Mihiko frowned. She was trying really hard to focus on her goal, but it was so hard, with so many other distractions. She was so tired by now, that she just striped off all of her clothes and crawled into bed. After tossing and turning a few times, she finally drifted off to an uncomfortable slumber.  
  
  
  
Yamucha looked up to the sky. The rain was a bit heavier now, and the wind was colder still. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the door Mihiko had entered. He started to feel angry. he didn't know how to deal with all of these emotions that shouldn't be there in the first place. He started towards the door, his eyes at the ground. His neck snapped back up when he ran in to someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going, clumsy Earthling!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
Yamucha walked past Vegeta without even looking at him and entered Bulma's laboratory. He sat down on Bulma's chair with a heavy sigh. Vegeta just stood there, staring. Yamucha wasn't really in a good mood, but he knew better than to tangle with Vegeta. They both just stared at each other in the eye for a moment until Vegeta vaguely spoke.  
  
".A word?" said Vegeta.  
  
Yamucha caught himself before he made a face, and stood up. He followed Vegeta outside in the now heavy rain. The Saiya-jin Prince led Yamucha to the Gravity Room. They both stepped inside, and Vegeta closed the door.  
  
"So what's the big secret?" asked Yamucha, yawning.  
  
Vegeta stood in front of Yamucha, both of them noticing how much shorter Vegeta was.  
  
".It's about Bulma."  
  
"Oh, that. It's okay, I already know all about it."  
  
"WHAT!? Who told you?!"  
  
"Err, Mihiko."  
  
Vegeta mumbled something that sounded very much like 'kill', but picked his head up anyway.  
  
"That's not exactly what I wanted to ask." mumbled Vegeta.  
  
"What is it then?" asked Yamucha.  
  
"She doesn't know." said Vegeta, his voice trailing off.  
  
Yamucha understood at once, but Vegeta still stared him intently in the eye.  
  
".You want to know what makes her tick?" said Yamucha.  
  
Vegeta looked away. Yamucha could tell how much he hated coming to him with this.  
  
"Well. the only thing that really works with Bulma is a spontaneous approach. She has all the money in the world, and she knows how fine she is, so she really doesn't trust many guys. She's kind of a. how would you say. 'actions speak louder than words' kind of girl, you know what I'm sayin'?"  
  
Vegeta scrunched his face in to a deeper frown. Yamucha decided to get to the point.  
  
"So, the only choice would be to."  
  
Yamucha snickered, unable to hold it in. Vegeta started sweating and un- folded his arms.  
  
"You mean. I have to." stuttered Vegeta.  
  
". Corner her in a dark hallway and just lay it on her. Words come later." grinned Yamucha.  
  
Vegeta gulped, but regained his composure in a second. This notion really sunk in to his mind, and he smirked.  
  
"Seek and destroy."  
  
"Exactly. " said Yamucha, his evil tone equal with Vegeta's.  
  
Vegeta snickered, and looked away, deep in thought. Yamucha walked around him and headed out.  
  
"Well, if you're done with me, I'll be leaving." yawned Yamucha.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Yamucha stopped and stared at Vegeta's back.  
  
"I suppose you'll want something in return." said Vegeta, turning his head to look at Yamucha.  
  
Yamucha slightly frowned at Vegeta with his mouth somewhat open. He actually hadn't thought of a reward, but now the potential seemed interesting. He looked at the ground for a moment, then suddenly laughed and looked up.  
  
"Yeah. stop calling me 'Earthling', and all it's synonyms." snickered Yamucha.  
  
Vegeta actually threw back his head and laughed his evil laugh, which made Yamucha vaguely shudder.  
  
"Whatever you say. Yamucha, is it?" snickered Vegeta.  
  
Yamucha smiled and exited the Gravity Room. While walking back to the house, he held his head up a little higher.  
  
  
  
The next day, Mihiko woke up with a pain in her side. After Bulma examined her, she concluded that she had three fractured ribs, and shouldn't train today.  
  
How can you tell if I have broken ribs?! And how did I get them, in my sleep?!" protested Mihiko.  
  
"I took an X-ray, stupid. and knowing you, you probably ignored the fracture until it got a lot worse!" said Bulma.  
  
Mihiko got right up in Bulma's face.  
  
"I. will. not. stay. inside. all. DAY!" yelled Mihiko.  
  
"FINE! Go out and damage yourself even more! Than you can stay inside for a whole month.!" screamed Bulma.  
  
Mihiko growled at Bulma's cruel use of logic and stormed out. She slammed the door behind her, causing several items to tip over and crash on the floor.  
  
Mihiko plopped herself down on the couch, hurting her ribs again, and switched on the TV. Bulma had wrapped a white bandage around her side, to help her ribs relocate. She was wearing a yellow tube top with the 4-star dragonball on it... her favorite shirt. She also had on dark blue jeans barley held on with a dark green army belt. She had 3 golden hoops in each ear and one on her eyebrow. She was just flipping through various stations while playing with the gold chain on her neck when Vegeta walked in.  
  
"What are you doing? Why aren't you training?! I've been waiting for an hour!" asked Vegeta roughly.  
  
"First of all, you've been waiting for ten minutes. Second of all, I've got three fractured ribs and Bulma says if I train I'll make then worst and probably postpone my training even longer." said Mihiko grumpily.  
  
Vegeta sat down on the chair crossly and leaned back.  
  
"Oh, and. thanks I guess. for the. advice." said Vegeta rather vaguely.  
  
"You went and talked to Yamucha? What did he say?" asked Mihiko, a little surprised.  
  
Vegeta couldn't hold in this smile.  
  
"Seek and destroy."  
  
Mihiko laughed out loud, throwing her ribs out of place again. She growled and pushed them back into place.  
  
"So Prince Vegeta has actually lowered himself to a human! Congratulations on not acting like a jack-ass." grinned Mihiko.  
  
"Shut-up." said Vegeta.  
  
"So. how does love feel now?"  
  
Vegeta leaned over and grinned at Mihiko.  
  
"It feels very. very. sweet." said Vegeta with a curl in his lip.  
  
Mihiko laughed again and hugged Vegeta. He squirmed out of her arms, but smiled as he left the room. Mihiko rolled over on the couch and started flipping the channels. She fell asleep half an hour later.  
  
An hour later, while Mihiko was still asleep, Yamucha walked in to the room with a water bottle in his hand, sweating like a pig. He spotted her on the couch and laughed to himself. He sat on the couch beside her and turned on the TV again. He kept the volume low, so he didn't wake her. But, once again, he found himself watching Mihiko instead of Sunday Night Football. He growled and turned off the TV. Leaning back in his comfortable seat, he took another swig of his water before dozing off to a light sleep.  
  
Mihiko woke up 10 minutes later, and saw Yamucha on the chair. She smiled and pulled a blanket over his lap. And, taking his water bottle and his keys, went outside for a drive. Yamucha wouldn't mind. He never did.  
  
  
  
Mihiko went to a real doctor the next day, and he told her she would be out for two weeks. She almost killed him at this news, but luckily, Bulma was there to threaten her with no food if she didn't let him go. They both returned home to break the news to Vegeta. When he learned that he was loosing his most valuable training tool for two whole weeks, he destroyed the Gravity Machine again in rage. Mihiko, who was much more upset about having to stay home alone for two weeks, chose not to take it out on Bulma's inventions. Instead, she was in a nasty mood with anyone who crossed her path, which wasn't a lot, since Bulma and her dad went to work, Bulma's mom went shopping all day, and Vegeta was training. On the second day of her torture, however, she found a very pleasant surprise in the kitchen one morning.  
  
"Yamucha! What're you doing here?" asked Mihiko in a shocked but happy voice.  
  
"Heard you were injured. Brought food." said Yamucha, pointing to the huge lunch on the table.  
  
"You didn't cook this." said Mihiko with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"No, you caught me, I didn't. Chi Chi did. Although she thought everyone was making a big deal out of only two lost weeks, she gave me letters from some of our friends." said Yamucha, pulling several envelopes out from his jacket.  
  
"Feh. Chi Chi doesn't understand the significance of two weeks." said Mihiko as she took the envelopes from Yamucha. "But send her my love for the food."  
  
Mihiko fiddled around with letters from Kuririn, Kame-sennin, Gohan, . even Goku had a scribbled letter of his own. Mihiko read that one last.  
  
"He's just talking about how well the trainings going. oh, wait, there's , 'I hope you heal soon so you can become a Super Saiya-jin. We miss you Miko- chan!' Goku, Goku, Goku. he'll never change. He can't spell worth his life, either. But it was nice of everybody to think of me." smiled Mihiko.  
  
"Actually, I think they're all just afraid of you." said Yamucha with a grin.  
  
Mihiko laughed. Yamucha loved her laugh. it was so full of life, and memories.  
  
"Stay with me, Yamucha. there's no one here and its boring." pleaded Mihiko.  
  
"Sure. Just don't hurt yourself again, okay?" snickered Yamucha.  
  
Mihiko looked in to Yamucha's eyes for a moment, but then turned away. She felt the same weird sensation below her stomach she had felt that one day in the rain. she couldn't quite describe it.  
  
For the next few days, Mihiko hung out with Yamucha. They did stuff Mihiko didn't normally do, but they were fun anyway. They played both video and board games, watched TV, went out and did stuff, and just sat around and talked. Yamucha had never really spent quality time with Mihiko. she was a lot more interesting and complicated than he had first guessed. Mihiko also found Yamucha's company to be an excellent improvement. It was nice having an old friend around to talk to.  
  
On the third day of the second week, Yamucha had called ahead of time to say that he wouldn't be able to come until nighttime. Mihiko was mad at him for a while, but then decided he couldn't always be around. She played video games and watched TV until she had a splitting headache. She looked at the clock; it read 9:40.  
  
She got up and walked to the kitchen. She looked around and stood up on the counter. She opened the liquor cabinet, took out half it's contents, and put it on the table. She got out a glass and started filling.  
  
"Hey, I'm a Saiya-jin. I can take it." grinned Mihiko as she gulped down a shot of whiskey.  
  
"Oops, headaches not gone, better have some more." smiled Mihiko, filling up her glass again.  
  
  
  
At 10:35, Yamucha came to the Capsule house. He found Mihiko in the kitchen, her head on the table in her folded arms, and at least forty empty bottles of alcohol on the table, counters, and floor.  
  
"Uh-oh. Mihiko, are you all right?" asked Yamucha, rubbing her back, trying hard not to crack up.  
  
Mihiko turned her head to look at Yamucha. She stood up and faced him. She was wearing small, sporty shorts with a tight, white, spaghetti-strap top. On her feet were her normal Saiya-jin shoes.. Her hair was messed up, and she was frowning.  
  
"It's abou' time you got here, Yamuchuuuu!" said Mihiko in a drunken voice.  
  
"Okaaaaay. Mihiko, you're completely wasted...." said Yamucha, almost laughing, certainly smiling.  
  
"Am not, am not, am not!!" shouted Mihiko quickly.  
  
Yamucha tried to take her arm to put her to bed, but Mihiko jumped on top of the refrigerator.  
  
"Ha ha! Come and get me Yamuchuuuuuu!" giggled Mihiko, her tail swishing back and forth like a kitten.  
  
"Don't make me come up there..." sighed Yamucha, wondering where Bulma was.  
  
Yamucha jumped up and grabbed Mihiko's tail, but she bit him. hard. He let out a yell and Mihiko jumped back down on the table, knocking over several beer bottles. She stuck her hind up in the air like a cat ready to pounce. Blood streamed from Yamucha's knuckles, but he hardly seemed to notice.  
  
"Go away, Yamuchuuu! I'm having fun!" growled Mihiko.  
  
"Mihiko. you aren't well. just come with me and we'll-" Yamucha started slowly, his hands out.  
  
Without warning, Mihiko pounced like a tiger and hit Yamucha square on his chest as fast a rocket. They both slid across the tile and smashed into the wall, making the wall slightly cave in and pictures fall. Yamucha shook his head and tried to push off Mihiko, who was latched on to his chest.  
  
"Get off, Mihiko!" shouted Yamucha, standing up.  
  
Mihiko got off but didn't let go of his shirt. She got very close to Yamucha, and he was as hot as Hades all over his body.  
  
"What's wrong, Yamuchuuu? You don't like Miko-chan?" giggled Mihiko.  
  
"Ehhhhhh, no, i-it's just t-t-that y-you're not yourself." stuttered Yamucha.  
  
"But I'm myself Yamuchu, see, I'm me." Mihiko spilt a bottle of vodka over her shirt, exposing every uncovered item beneath it. Yamucha stared straight ahead in a petrified state while Mihiko licked his ear and shoved her body up against his own. She started to run her hands down his pants.  
  
Yamucha, who was about to faint, hit Mihiko in the fetal spot on her neck. She fell to the floor, out cold. Yamucha almost did the same, but he shook his head and carried her back to her room. He put her under the covers and shut off her light. Than he cleaned up the mess, left a note to Bulma saying where all the alcohol had gone, and left looking very harassed.  
  
"I wonder If I'll regret doing that.?"  
  
  
  
The next day, Mihiko had no recollection of the previous night, and acted normally when Yamucha came over again. Yamucha himself, however, seemed a bit edgy around Mihiko, and she, of course, noticed this.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You're acting like I have cooties or something!" said Mihiko while they were playing 'Mortal Combat III' on Bulma's Playstation 2.  
  
"N-Nothing. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, s'all."  
  
Mihiko didn't believe him, so she closed her eyes while he was picking his player. She used her telepathic powers to explore his mind, looking for the truth. But when she saw what had really happened, she was a bit edgy throughout the day as well, right up to the time when Yamucha left at 8:00, saying Mihiko needed sleep.  
  
Mihiko crawled in to her bed when Yamucha left, thinking about what she had done. Yamucha was hot, no doubt about it, and nice, and funny, and helpful, and caring. Mihiko felt that bizarre, tingling feeling in her gut again. She rubbed her stomach.  
  
Suddenly, as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world, Mihiko realized what the feeling was, and she accidentally cried out:  
  
"Oh my KAMI! I'm in love with Yamucha!"  
  
Mihiko covered her mouth quickly and sensed if there was anyone within hearing range. There wasn't.  
  
'But. this can't be! I can't be in love! I'm a fighter. not a lover! A Saiya-jin! I can't be overcome by human emotions!'  
  
But then, Mihiko reminded herself, if Vegeta could. why couldn't she?  
  
  
  
The next morning, Yamucha woke up incredibly early. The sun hadn't even risen. But Yamucha wasn't tired. he was still thinking about Mihiko.  
  
It was inevitable to be realized now. He was in love with Mihiko. It was much more than just a physical attraction. it was something real. Yamucha was no romantic, but he rightly felt that Mihiko was the one. Her very gaze, touch, and presence felt like a hurricane on his body.  
  
Quickly, he put on a white tank top with an open, red, button-up shirt over it. He pulled on baggy, dark navy pants and black sneakers. He was going to go straight down to the Capsule Corp. house and tell her how he felt.  
  
But when he looked in the mirror, a terrible thought hit him. Soon that thought became a reality, and Yamucha looked out the window as he sat down on his chair.  
  
'She would never love me. She's a Saiya-jin Princess, and I'm just. a human. She deserves so much more. Even if she did see past that. she would laugh in my face if I told her I loved her more than life itself.'  
  
Yamucha reluctantly left his apartment to meet up with Mihiko, who should be healed today.  
  
  
  
Mihiko answered the door when Yamucha arrived. She was wearing a black tank top with blue training pants and brown Capsule Corp. boots. Yamucha thought she looked like that kid from the future who told them about the androids. She was trying to look tom-boyish and unattractive. It didn't work.  
  
"Hey you." said Yamucha, almost sadly.  
  
"Hi! Umm. come on in!" said Mihiko, trying to act normal.  
  
Mihiko and Yamucha sat down at the kitchen table and talked. They talked about old times, and training, and all sorts of other things. Both were trying to hide their feelings from each other. After they had talked for about an hour, they went to the living room to watch football. Yamucha was eating popcorn, but Mihiko had something else on her mind.  
  
She didn't really like to use her psychic powers on her friends. it was rude. But, just this once, she couldn't resist. she had to know how he felt about her. She searched through his feelings, trying to find his thoughts on her. and she got them.  
  
Mihiko snapped out of her trance and stared at Yamucha. Her eyes were wide, but she quickly looked back at the TV. Her face was steaming red.  
  
'Holy God. he loves me .with a passion! .He's so. I've. never. felt this kind of love just.radiate. off a person like this!'  
  
Mihiko frowned at the TV screen as she read into his thoughts further.  
  
'But. where the Hell did he get the idea that I thought of myself as the Princess of the Saiya-jins? I mean, I know I am, but that doesn't make me any better than anyone on this planet! Least of all Yamucha! I can't believe this.'  
  
Mihiko turned her head to look at Yamucha. Then, something struck her like a mallet on her brain. This whole thing about her being a fighter, not a lover. about how Saiya-jins shouldn't be overcome with human emotions. was an excuse. The real issue. the one she didn't want to admit to herself. was the fact that she had been hurt by Goku, and had no desire to repeat the experience. Her fear of being hurt had caused her to deny what her heart truly felt.  
  
'Can I do this? It hurt so bad last time when I lost Goku.'  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Yamucha.  
  
'Can I love again?'  
  
Yamucha looked back at her and smiled his sweet smile. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Yamucha, do you love me?" asked Mihiko, almost smiling.  
  
Yamucha spit out all of the popcorn he was eating and stared at Mihiko. She stared back, making him advert his gaze to the ground.  
  
".Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Yamucha sighed and stood up, not facing Mihiko.  
  
"Because. you're so high above me. You're the Princess of Vegeta-sai. Vegeta's sister. You deserve someone better.."  
  
Mihiko stood up, grabbed Yamucha's shoulder, and spun him around. She wasn't tall enough to reach his eyes, so she levitated off the ground a couple feet until their eyes met. Yamucha gasped as Mihiko's instinctive viciousness burned through her cold eyes. it turned him on.  
  
"Don't you EVER think of me that way again! Do you think I'm like Vegeta?! I didn't change when Raditz told me I was royalty! I'm still the same kid. I haven't changed at all. it's me who doesn't deserve you." said Mihiko, looking him in the eye at first, then dropping her head down at the end. she tried to hold in her tears.  
  
Yamucha brushed a piece of hair out of her face and tilted her chin up towards his. Her eyes looked like the sea after a storm. Yamucha's eyes looked like a tornado in a gale. Mihiko let a small gasp escape her lips as she stared into them.  
  
"You've changed a lot, Mihiko. You're not the same Saiya-jin child you once were. You're. you're so beautiful."  
  
Mihiko's eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly open in awe. Yamucha found it difficult to go on, but he did.  
  
"Your spirit, your grace, your everything. I could go on forever. I have scars on my face. I know I'm not as powerful as you. but can you see past that? I. I can't put my love into words. it. it's so powerful." said Yamucha with serious eyes.  
  
Mihiko stared in to Yamucha's eyes, which turned into a pit-full of fire. She hugged him tightly, running her hands under his shirt and rubbing his knotted back muscles. Yamucha was too shocked to move. Mihiko than leaned over and whispered in to his ear;  
  
"I love you too, Yamucha. more than you could possibly imagine." murmured Mihiko.  
  
Yamucha's heart leapt, and he looked at Mihiko with wide eyes. She was smiling affectionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he did around her waist. They kissed slowly, and full of meaning. Yamucha was melting at her feet, the thing he had wanted to do for months finally happening. Mihiko felt the same way.  
  
"I don't want this. to hurt." whispered Mihiko when they separated.  
  
Yamucha brought his head up and stared into Mihiko's teary eyes. He knew what she was talking about and frowned.  
  
"You are the one. There is no other. I will never leave you." Yamucha said sternly.  
  
Mihiko was a little startled at Yamucha's sincerity. She could feel power radiating off of him, power she had never expected from him before. As she glanced from his perfect lips to his shadowed eyes, she realized that the bandit in him never left. He was just buried, able to surface at any givin time. Mihiko smiled and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I will love you past death." Mihiko promised.  
  
"And I you." Yamucha answered back.  
  
Mihiko pulled Yamucha closer until their lips met. Yamucha close his eyes and savored the bliss. Both of them couldn't hide their lust any longer, now that their love was declared. Yamucha scooped up Mihiko in his arms as if she was no more than a feather, and carried her across the hall, heading towards her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mihiko woke up and yawned. She sat up in bed to find Yamucha lying right next to her. It almost startled her, but then she remembered their night of passion. She smiled as she sank back down in to bed, snuggling against Yamucha's hard back. Yamucha opened his eyes slightly when Mihiko had fallen asleep again. He smiled widely and rested his hand on hers. Words were going through his head, words that were not really true, not now anyway, but seemed fitting for the occasion:  
  
  
  
She comes to speak to me. I freeze immediately. Cause what she says sounds so unreal. but somehow I can't believe, that anything should happen. I know where I belong, and nothing's gonna happen. Cause she's so high. high above me. she's so lovely. She's so high. like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite. She's so high. high above me.  
  
  
  
Yamucha leaned over and whispered in to Mihiko's ear.  
  
"You'll always be my Princess."  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
